Talk:Firestar
Concerns This article is now working towards silver grade. (But this list will probably also work for Gold prep...) Current * Firestar's Quest section is lacking in information, and barely details his role in the book. Needs to be fixed. * Improve writing style and flow of the Forest of Secrets history * Improve writing style and flow of the Rising Storm history * Improve writing style and flow of the A Dangerous Path history * Improve writing style and flow of the Darkest Hour history * Improve writing style and flow of the Midnight history * Improve writing style and flow of the Moonrise history * Improve writing style and flow of the Starlight * Improve writing style and flow of the Twilight * Improve writing style and flow of the Sunset * Improve writing style and flow of the Sight history * Improve writing style and flow of the Dark River history * Improve writing style and flow of the Outcast history * Improve writing style and flow of the Rise of Scourge history * Cite Family * Cite lives Older * Move the Rise of Scourge section to be in the correct approximate chronological location * Improve writing style and flow of the Into the Wild History * Improve writing style and flow of the Fire and Ice history * Expand Outcast History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Fire and Ice should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Rising Storm should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Twilight should be cleaned up, it's nothing more than a series of disconnected single sentence paragraphs. * Expand Rise of Scourge History, it's currently a very sparse. * Information from Into the Wild should be cleaned up. It is a touch long at the moment. * Information from Firestar's Quest should be cleaned up. It's a bit long now. * New Prophecy Section is rather sparse and could use expansion. * Information from Firestar's Quest is currently missing. Rise of Scourge He never appears in tRoS. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 20:18, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : He doesn't appear by name, but it's obvious that he is there, since, at that part in tDH, he is there, and this is the exact same time/place, only a different book.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']] 13:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) WAIT A SECOND. It says that Firestar and Scourge/Tiny are Half-Brothers. Does that mean they have the same father?? And if they do, who is their father? Quince says he went into the forest. Does that mean Firestar's mother was forest-born?? Blueshell3 It is unknown who their father is, but Quince says in TROS that he has a ginger pelt. Firestar has a ginger pelt! And it said that he went to the forest, so its possible he was once a kittypet, or how would he meet Quince?--Warrior♥ 00:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) New Prophecy and Rising Storm Hi! I just wanted to let people know I did the task of shortening Rising Storm and making the entries in The New Prophecy longer. Do you think we need Power of Three articles longer too? :The Power of Three needs to be atleast 3 or 4 sentences.--JayfeatherTalk 17:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I thought too. I'll get right on it!--Jakko123 17:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, great jb, Jakko! :::Yes. I TOTALLY agree that it should be longer for Power Of Three too--Blueshell3 Brightheart([[User talk:Brightheart4|the Warrior's Den&n-the Warrior's Den)]] 00:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Error in The Sight (Warriors) Hey, is it just me or did I see an error in book one of the Power of Three series on the second last paragraph of page 325 it said Firestorm instead of Firestar? Rainbowstar 01:40, 4 November 2008 Ha you're right. I saw it. --Spottedwing 02:05, 7 November 2008 (UTC)Spottedwing OMG, you're right! I'll put it in the misprints forum. GB 02:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) omg this is Hotcocokit speaking ur totally right they said firestorm Hahaha, lol, your right, it did say firestorm!! Blueshell Cranixstar here to say that I was one of many to catch that error! MEHAHAHAHAHOW! Cranixstar Whoa! You guys have good eyesight! I'll have to look at that.-Hawkstar, Leader of WindClan (gray tabby she-cat with a white lightning bolt on her left side and white front paws) Father?? Somebody came out and said Sunstar was the father of Firestar and Scourge. Where did it say that?User:Mallinois 23:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Hahaha, thats funny, but it might be true...we don't know exactly who their father is, but we know he went into the forest...so maybe... Blueshell Lol! I hope to see u in the Omen of the Stars, FIRESTORM! (thats actually a awesome name!) Hawkfire- dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle with bright green eyes How many lives? I was just wondering, should this article list how many lives Firestar has left? In FQ, Firestar has 6 lives, and he loses one. Subtract the tree in Dawn, the fox trap in Sunset, and the greencough in Long Shadows, and I believe he has one life left.- annonymous guest No, that's not how it goes. GB 23:48, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Your math is off. He has 2 lives left, if everything you say is true. Graystripe 17:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I think hes half right, because firestar doesn't loose any life from the foxtrap...so he has 2 left...Blueshell Actually, revealed on a chat(link is on here), Firestar has less lives than we think and the Erins are making huge hints he'll die in Sunrise... --Mallin 18:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well, that makes one... and when a leader has one life it usually goes by quickly... Maybe he will die in Sunrise.Graystripe 01:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) THis link leads to Tawnypelt's page, not to a chat. 00:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC)Random Guest The link to the chat is on Tawnypelt's page. --MallinoisHimatsu'sHowl 14:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) It'll be sad if he dies...=( Well, every cat has to die one time or another. Then...Bramblelcaw is going to be leader? -Warrior♥ Yea,he has either two or three lives left.Yup. Two lives left,he may die in Sunrise or the first book of Omen of the Stars, The Fourth Apprentce. 66.25.13.248 uyeah he will totally die *Firestar has 4 or 5 lives left because 1 life from th battle with BloodClan,1 from the rat attack in FQ,1 in Dawn ,and 1 from greencough. It's unknown how many lives he has, because at the end of The Darkest Hour, he would have had eight, but then in Firestar's quest it notes that he has six, though this could be a mistake or red herring, because the Erins tend to do that a lot. Also, he may or may not have lost a life in the fox trap, and he could have lost lives in-between series... So we can't be sure. There's still the rumor that he dies in Fading Echoes though... --Insaneular 23:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular Acorrding to Erin Hunter Firestear has lost more lives than we think... Sandstormxx Election Story for Firestar and the new play I've been thinking should we add that for Firestar plus the other cats that were involved in these stories as well? Leafpool has the After Sunset: We Need to Talk on her's so its just been making me wonder.-- ShimmerCrystals 05:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The election story doesn't have a proper title, though. --MT; 12:05, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The Fourth Apprentice (Mentor??) 1--> It just crossed my mind, but I think it might be possible that Firestar will be the fourth apprentice's mentor. He's already had three apprentices (Cinderpelt, Cloudtail and Brambleclaw). The title of the new book must have some significance. Then again, it said that the series will take on a new prespective, leading to my next theory.... 2--> Though a minor character, Brakenfur has, in a way, had three aprentices. His first three apprentices were: Tawnypelt, Whitewing, and Hollyleaf. Temporarily, he took on Tigerpaw. Counting Tigerpaw, he has had four apprentices, Tigerpaw being the fourth. Tigerpaw and his siblings are also of the same generation as those in the PO3 (it has been said that the new series will have characters in the same generation as the 3). Blizzadstreak 00:27, 1 April 2009 (UTC) 3--> It could be Thornclaw. He had 3 apprentices so far. And he- no, wait. The kits are his kin, never mind! Mistystream I like the idea of Firestar being his mentor, since he's had three apprentices like you said, (not signed), the title must have to match something. Mistyfur, Leafpool was Jaypaw and Hollypaw were Leafpool's kin, and she mentored them, so it could be Thornclaw.--Warrior♥ 13:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yes,but few cats knew she was. Cats usually don't mentor their kin, but there are exceptions, like how Raggedstar mentored Brokenstar. Granted, he WAS the leader and could do as he liked, but it's still possible, right? I just noticed something else about your theories. They all make sense and... each of those cats has at least one apprentice that they didn't mentor fully. Cinderpelt became Yellowfang's apprentice, Tawnypelt switched to ShadowClan, and Shrewpaw died before becoming a warrior. This may not be of any significance, but I think it's interesting. --Insaneular 23:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular Warrior♥, nobody but Leafpool and Squirrelflight knew about them being Leaf's kits. Mistystream And, I just noticed... Thornclaw also mentored Poppyfrost, who is his niece just like Dovekit and Ivykit, so evidently the Clans don't care about nieces and nephews. So Thornclaw is still a candidate :D --Insaneular 00:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular But even if they weren't her kits, they would still be their mother's sister.--Warrior♥ 01:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) That's the same thing as Poppyfrost and Thornclaw as I just noticed. If Thornclaw can mentor poppyfrost, then Leafpool could mentor Squirrelflight's kits, because they're her neices and nephews.--Insaneular 01:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC)insaneular If insaneular could read she/he would notice that jayfeather lionblaze and hollyleaf are all Leafpool and CrowFeather's Kits and that. But all theese hyppothasies all match but keep reading and youll see and Yes i believe That FireStar dies in this book =[ And No I dont think BrambleClaw will become the leader becuz i think he will die in the power of three books when SquirrelFlight is having their first kit. And That will leave the cats to make a quick desion i believe the will Choose maybe LionBlaze as the new clan leader but thats just my guess. TawnyClaw I KNOW they are Leaf and Crow's kits. I was talking about from the Clan's view, because even though they didn't know that she was their mom, they would think she was their aunt. But as i said, that isn't unusual. --Insaneular 22:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Error in Fire and Ice I was bored and reread Into the Wild and Fire and Ice. When Graystripe and Fireheart start going to their first gathering as full warriors, the text says, and I quote, " 'Are you coming?' Graystripe's voice called down. 'Yep!' FirePAW flexed his powerful hind legs and began to leap from boulder to boulder, leaving the camp behind." It is on page 15, the fourth line from the bottom of the page.Hawkstar 22:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Hawkstar(1234) Gray tabby she-cat with white front paws, a white lightning bolt on the left side, and piercing blue eyes Leafpool's pelt color??? I just figured out how leafpool got her color Princess has the same pelt so if firestar's mom's pelt has that pelt then the color could skip a generation sorry I mean if firestar's mom had that pelt color Tabby? Where in the books does it say he's a tabby? I was just looking at PCA Talk, and the leader Firestar one has tabby marks. But his description never mentions tabby, does it? Or am I just not seeing the tabby? --:LST DragonClan's Camp 19:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Picture Firestar NEEDS A PICTURE! -User:Leafwhisker hi i no where does it say that he's a tabby? it just says his flame colored coat NOT tabby flame colored coat moonflight (pale yellowish color with one white paw and long peice of hair coving her right/left eye, it depends which way you draw her.) —Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.169.147.200 (talk • ) 00:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :On the Project CharArt page, in the discussion part, under Firestar's soon to be charart. Mallnois explained that a ginger cat is a pale red tabby, therefore since Firestar is a ginger cat, he needs tabby stripes. --:LST DragonClan's Camp 00:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC)